orc_gladiators_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Cheap Items: * Sentry Wards 8G ** Drops a Sentry Ward to detect invisible units in an area for 180 seconds. Contains 2 charges. * Spiked Collar 25G ** Summons 2 felhounds to fight for you that have 2000 health and 60 attack damage. These felhounds do not benefit from stats and last 3 minutes. * Arena Guide 50G ** A detailed guide that explains what to expect in an arena and how to succeed. The holder gains 100 EXP at the end of each round (does not stack with itself). * Revival Draught 50G ** When the Hero holding this item dies, they will revive after 6 seconds with 60% health and 100 mana. * Focus Crystal 25G ** A simple gemstone that boosts the holder's spellcasting. Grants +75 maximum mana points and +15% mana regeneration when held. * Sharpening Stone 20G ** Used by fighters to sharpen their weapons before battle. Grants +12 attack damage. * Ring of Regeneration 40G ** An ordinary steel ring with a basic life enchantment. Grants +1.0% hit point regeneration. * Circlet 35G ** Typically worn by amateur adventurers, this piece of equipment grants +4 to all attributes. * Torn Banner 50G ** Increases the damage of nearby allies by 12. Does not stack. * Contender’s Token 30G ** An unofficial gamble purchased by those who are sure of their abilities. A risk like this is unwise for the overconfident. Passive effect: Gain 60 gold after surviving 2 rounds. The token is lost if you die whilst holding it. * Warrior’s Token 90G ** An unofficial gamble purchased by those who are sure of their abilities. A risk like this is unwise for the overconfident. Passive effect: Gain 180 gold after surviving 3 rounds. The token is lost if you die whilst holding it. * Vanquisher’s Token 240G ** An unofficial gamble purchased by those who are sure of their abilities. A risk like this is unwise for the overconfident. Passive effect: Gain 480 gold after surviving 4 rounds. The token is lost if you die whilst holding it. Boots: Boots of Speed, Survival Treads, Boots of Learning, Royal Greaves, Hunting Boots, Escapist’s Boots, Plated Boots, Thinking Sandals, Windwalkers, Warp Threads, Imbued Greaves, Slippers of Focus Scrolls: Scroll of Protection, Scroll of Disable, Scroll of Exchange, Scroll of Life, Scroll of Doom, Scroll of Regeneration, Scroll of Spirits, Scroll of Divinity, Grand Scroll of Protection, Grand Scroll of Doom, Grand Scroll of Restoration, Grand Scroll of Life Caster: Magefists, Mysterious Codex, Magical Matrix, Sacrifical Skull, Refresh Stone, Book of Power, Ring of Superiority, Pipe of Insight, Infernal Core, Shard of the Revenant, Demonic Figurine, Jeweled Scarab Support: Preserver’s Mark, Lion’s Ring, Staff of Sanctuary, Mysterious Figurine, Scepter of Healing, Prayer Beads, Charm of Protection, Grimoire, Lunar Rod, Rod of Ressurection, Flag of Victory, Doom Idol Tank: Defender’s Buckler, Ancient’s Sap, Stone Charm, Ancient Cheese, Heartstone, Quickened Leathers, Petrified Bark, Ethereal Armour, Creature’s Heart, Illuminators, Flaming Skull Shield, Warrior’s Spirit Combat: Skirmisher’s Belt, Hood of Cunning, Cloak of Shadows, Runed Bracers, Corrosive Oil, Ghost Key, Mask of Death, Goldstrike, Feral Visage, Three Moons Amulet, Bonecarver Necklace, Headhunter’s Mojo